The Adventure's Beginning
The Adventure's Beginning is the Starting Movie of the series. Summary Things are going in a tizzy! As the Hippogriff Kingdom is having trouble with the Flame Federation cutting off all routes to the Kingdom. As the King: Red Sea, Queen: Novo, and their daughter: Skystar try to settle the matter. But they are forced to head to Canterlot to get help on the matter but on the way they land in a not-so-well-known location, known as CN City. Where in a Cul-de-Sac they meet 3 guys, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and their small team of friends. Who are not living a good life in their home. But they may be the key to a Proficiency the First Alicorns proclaimed. Plot Opening Titles/Negotiations with The Flame Federation Sneaking to the Castle through Seaquestria Freeing General Seaspray and his men/Escape! Landing in CN City/Arriving at Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac Afterwards, the astromech Droid is congratulated for its success in helping the Hippogriffs escape the blockade. As Skystar is assigned to give the driod, an oil bath as a reward. But due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the hippogriff's party is forced to land. However, the closest place to land is in a city known as "CN City". Once the ship flies down to the city, the closest place to land is in a field near a secluded cul-de-sac. Upon landing, King Red Sea and Rax head out to try and find a place that can provide repairs to the hyperdrive. But Novo had Skystar go along, so she could get some experience in this kind of task, should she have to do the same too. Which Red Sea allows. Soon enough, the three come across the cul-de-sac. Skystar is amazed at the sight, as she's never seen anyplace like it, and is about to give rushing down, but Red Sea stops her. He then reminds her they are trying to find someone who can fix their shop. He then adds to not to use her Lightsabers in front of anyone, as their identity as Je'Daii must be kept secret from certain people. And to stay close to his side while they go through, as she's allowed to explore but must remain in his pereferal vision at all times. Then they walk towards the main street. Meet the Eds/ Down in the cul-de-sac, all the locals are going about with their business when they then notice the new comers. Everyone can only stare in wonder at seeing real-life Hippogriffs and a rolling robot. While Red Sea just pays no heed to the locals, as he observes the place, Skystar was too busy looking all around at this new location before she spotted a small stand nearby, with a sign reading: "Drinks and Snacks". As Red Sea stopped to examine most of the area, Skystar raced over to the stand. While the individuals running it were shocked and impressed to see a real-life Hippogriff. Introducing herself to them, she told them they have a really nice place. As the 3 individuals then introduced themselves, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Skystar asked to purchase one of their snacks. As Eddy said it was 25 cents. Which Skystar paid 2 quarters, before grabbing 2 treats and popping them in their mouth, which she enjoyed the taste so much she paid for 2 more and a drink. As she finished, she stated they were the best things she tasted. Before saying they deserved a nice tip. Eddy sounded impressed as no one gives him tips. Then to the Eds' amazement, Skystar then set down 25 gold coins on the counter. At first Eddy was convinced it was a trick, but Edd picked up one coin to examine it, he found it was, in fact, real gold. Eddy then thanked Skystar as he shook her claw with gratitude. Trivia *This Marks the first appearances of Darth , , , , *This film will use Elements from "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" Scenes *Opening Titles/Negotiations with The Flame Federation *Sneaking to the Castle through Seaquestria *Freeing General Seaspray and his men/Escape! *Landing in CN City/Arriving at Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac *Meet the Eds/ * * *Signing up for the Race *The Race is On! * * * *Arriving in Canterlot/Tour of the Temple *Red Sea and Novo's conversation with the Council * Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Duel of the Fates - (during the duel between King Red Sea, Queen Novo, and Darth ) Category:Movies Category:Beginning Projects